User talk:Oompa-Loompa
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Singles page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 21:58, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:30, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Great work While visiting this wiki, it seems you have put a lot of effort into it. It looks good, I love the Template:Slide/Columns. Beautiful :) Is BJORK's songs actually good? I haven't listened to her yet... -- 05:31, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Err.. even my wiki needs contributors lol. I'll check her music out! :D Redesign Heya :) Just wanted to drop by and tell you that your revamp of the wikia is pretty damn sweet. :) I love how the new wordmark is such a close echo of the font on the new album. As for the content of the main page itself, it's really great, and works fine when the ad is one of our standard 300 X 200 hobbies. Unfortunately, we sell ads in a variety of heights, and you just can't be assured of getting only a 200px one. Sometimes, as you may already realise, you're going to have this: 600px|thumb|Lotsa white space when the ad is longer|center That, in practice, is why most admin find it helpful to just follow the standard structure of There are some other solutions possible, but that standard method is easiest. Also, I dunno if you know this trick, but if you type http://bjork.wikia.com/wiki/Björk_Wiki?useskin=wikiamobile — that is, if you just add ?useskin=wikiamobile to the end of a URL — and then constrict the resulting browser window to its narrowest width, you can get a better idea of how the page plays on a phone. This can help you plan your page so that it works well on both platforms. Of course, you probably know all this and have it all under control. After all, your edits are only a few minutes old. So don't let me get in your way. But if you want any help, just give me a jingle. :) In the meantime, know that the Wikia offices are abuzz with excitement with what you've accomplished in the past few days! — CzechOut 22:35, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Design Hey, love the new design! Just to let you know I asked Katy Perry Brasil (katyperry.com.br) whether if I could use the font on their website and they said ok. Make sure you ask them! Design idea Hey, I ran across a wikia today that I think you might want to look at. It adopts a non-traditional approach — that is, it avoids using Wikia's column tags — but it still manages to allow the ads to function reasonably well. Even if it's not a perfect fit for your needs — and I have to say that I wasn't ever served a truly long advertisement, so I dunno whether it completely avoids the issue you're having on your front page — it still might give you some design inspiration. Go to w:c:kinginyellow to check it out! :) — CzechOut 16:16, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :I also just noticed that your main page had some issues with the ads - depending on the type of ad shown, it could have some bad effects on your main page layout (causing large gaps to appear, mostly). :I've tweaked it to make use of , while keeping the layout as unchanged as possible. Hopefully this isn't a problem! Kirkburn (talk) 21:44, February 19, 2015 (UTC)